Ian
iDubbbzTV is a YouTube personality that was featured on the Filthy Frank show. iDubbbzTV's first appearance was as the waiter for the TVFilthyFrank episode "HAIR CAKE". He would also guest appear in "DUMBASS GETS PEWDIEPIE TATTOO." iDubbbzTV donated all his hair as an ingredient in the Hair Cake episode after discovering that his "hair tastes good". Because of that, iDubbbzTV got cancer, although he denies it at first and later admits and frequent nosebleeds, which was why he was chained to a wheelchair, not literally though. He was seen by many as the new Dade (they're both dead ironically), which was due to his head being balder than a bald eagle's. That, however, is false, because iDubbbz does not spit chocolate. Despite all of this, iDubbbzTV ate the cake and vomited in disgust over the sick bastard that thought it up like the rest of the chefs. iDubbbzTV died on Friday, November 13th, 2015, due to his cancer. It is unknown if his hair loss or Frank's cromic aura caused this. However, he made a return in "Dumbass Gets PewDiePie Tattoo", where he is seen forcing Anything4Views into a tattoo parlor, then tormenting him alongside MaxMoeFoe and Frank. This leads to suspect that he, like Pookie, is immortal or simply another generation of the original iDubbbzTV. iDubbbzTV also made a short appearance in the "LOSER READS HATER COMMENTS 4" episode, cosplaying and imitation weeaboos. In a Naruto Akatsuki cloak, he dances next to a car which has spinning rims. During the episode "THE GENTLEMAN'S GUIDE", iDubbbzTV once again appears where he, as a reincarnated being, challenges Frank and MaxMoeFoe to a gentleman challenge. iDubbbzTV would win the battle, but the announcer said that "everyone fucking sucks", announcing that there were no victors. It is a common misconception that he actually died when in reality he is still alive. He mostly hangs out with Maxmofo howtobasic, Anything4views Filthy frank, and Fake Frank. Quotes "I have cancer." -iDubbbzTV upon confessing his condition. "Hey, that's pretty good!" -iDubbbzTV gives his views on Anything4Views' tattoo. "It's pretty good!" -iDubbbzTV gives his views on how his hair tastes "Have you seen Chef?" "What're you fuckin' gay?" -iDubbbzTV reveals Frank's true sexuality. "Mmmmmmmmmm-money shot!" -iDubbbzTV says as he opens fan mail. "I'm gay!" -iDubbbzTV said when officially declaring his mutual love for gays, which then triggered Keemstar into also admitting he's queer as well, all as seen one of Dolan Dark's video. "I want to die." -nobody but Chin-Chin and Upset Neighbor knows when iDubbbzTV said that inspirational and tear-jerking quote. "Faggot!" -iDubbbzTV calls maxmoefoe when looking at him. Trivia *The three "b's" in "iDubbbzTV" stand for "Big Booty Bitches". *iDubbbzTV has a secret form. Little is known of this form. In it, green lycra forms over iDubbbzTV's body. He also possesses red underwear and a black belt, giving him the appearance of Tingle from The Legend of Zelda series. iDubbbzTV is said to have great power in this form, however, instead of putting his power to good use, he chooses to dance around in it like a mentally challenged form of carbon life, most likely indicating his stronger chromosomal presence and quantity than Chin-Chin the Lord and Saviour himself. *iDubbbz's birth sign is Cancer. *iDubbbz does not think rock will die, motherfucker. IDubbbz green suit.jpg Chefonidubs.png idubskiss.jpg ripidubs.jpg IDubbbzTVwCancer.png Before&after.jpg|A before and after on IDubbbz's cancer Waidubbbz.jpg|iDubbbz in weeaboo attire Category:Frank's Friends Category:Characters Category:Channels Category:Hakujin